Lionblaze's Starlit Ceremony
Apology: Sorry, but I couldn't do it in first person. ---- Lionblaze shivered as he followed Jayfeather along the winding trek to the Moonpool. He couldn’t believe that both Brambleclaw and Firestar were dead. Or that he was supposed to be leader now. They reached the edge of the Moonpool and Jayfeather turned to look at his brother with his blind blue eyes. “Remember, You can’t tell anyone what happens during the ceremony.” he meowed. Lionblaze nodded and went to lay beside the pool, taking a sip of the icy water and closing his eyes to wait for the dream Jayfeather had promised. Nothing seemed to happen, however, other than his temperature going down until he felt as though he were freezing. He opened his eyes, afraid something was wrong, and found himself on the moonlit island where gatherings were held, surrounded by Starclan’s cats. “Lionblaze, are you ready to receive your nine lives and name as leader?” they all seemed to speak at once. “Yes, I’m ready.” he replied, eyes moving from one shining face to another. A cat slipped out of the rows of Starclan cats and padded toward him. His heart twisted. It was Hollyleaf, his sister. Her green eyes glimmered as she touched her nose to his. “With this life I give you loyalty. Use it to serve your clan without distraction.” and her life poured into him on a wave of turmoil that left him gasping. “H-Hollyleaf-” he choked out, but she had already turned sadly away. The next cat to approach and touch her nose to his was Honeyfern. “With this life, I give you protection, to care for all those weaker than yourself.” she murmured as her life, only slightly gentler than Hollyleaf’s poured into him too. Then she retreated, to be replaced by Ashfur, Lionblaze’s mentor who had threatened him and his littermates. Lionblaze stiffened, but Ashfur didn’t seem to notice as he touched his nose to Lionblaze’s. “With this life I give you devotion, to work tirelessly for what you believe.” Ashfur’s life was to painful that it left Lionblaze shaking visibly as Longtail padded up to him bright seeing eyes sparkling cheerfully as he too touched noses with Lionblaze. “With this life I give you perseverance to keep going no matter what may happen.” he meowed, and his life poured painfully into Lionblaze too. Next was Brambleclaw, who touched noses with him, whispered, “You may not have been my kit, but I will always be proud of you.” and then announced in clear voice, “With this life I give you the courage to stand up for yourself and your clan against all enemies.” His life hurt the worst so far, and Lionblaze wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle four more. Another cat, who Lionblaze didn’t recognize, was next to approach. “I am Skywatcher.” he announced as he touched Lionblaze’s nose with his own. “ And with this life I give you understanding to make good decisions for the future of yourself and your clan.” His life too was painful. Then an old she-cat approached, announced that her name was Yellowfang, and said. “With this life I give you balance, to see all side of a situation.” and her painful life flowed to join the others inside Lionblaze. Then a silvery she-cat who called herself Feathertail approached. “With this life I give you love, to share with all cats under your care.” Her life flowed into him on a mixed wave of terrible pain and soothing affection. Then, finally, Firestar approached, touched Lionblaze’s nose with his own, and meowed, “With this life I give you trust to accept the help of your clanmates.” Lionblaze gasped as he recieved his final life, and Firestar stepped back. “Welcome, Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan!” he announced, and Starclan chanted his name aloud, “Lionstar! “Lionstar!” Category:Stories for Contests